


Contour

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cross dressing, very late kinktober lmao i do my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: After Loki buys lingerie, he decides to put on a face full of makeup and impress Thor.





	Contour

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: cross-dressing.

Loki puts on makeup for fun sometimes. Makeup as in a full face with foundation and contour and glittery green eyeshadow and highlight that's maybe a little too bright for him but he loves the glow like every other beauty obsessed person. He remembers first walking into a Midgardian makeup store, an expensive one, and being flabbergasted at the amount of options. It was overwhelming, to an extent, since all he wanted was black lipstick and green eyeshadow. 

So he ended up talking to a saleswoman who was happy to tell him everything he never realized he needed to know about makeup. She spent hours explaining what each product did and what brand she preferred over everything else and different tips on how to do eyeshadow that Loki had never thought about in his hundreds of years of living. He ended up leaving that store a couple thousands dollars broker, but makeup richer. 

He doesn't always do his makeup fully, still prefers the minimal look that sets him apart from all the other Asgardians, but there are special occasions, like now, where he puts on his freshly bought lingerie for Thor and does his makeup for a couple of hours before Thor returns. 

Thor comes back from some Avengers thing, maybe to catch up on what the hell happened for the two years he was gone (did the Avengers still exist? Loki didn't particularly care to know). 

Loki is relaxing on the bed, scrolling through something on the phone Thor got from someone to entertain him. Thor gets home with the full intention of going to sleep and not finding Loki sprawled on the bed, comfortable as ever, in a nice looking outfit, and with makeup that makes his eyes greener than ever. 

"What is this about?" Thor questions, his voice already a growl from the back of his throat.

"To remind you how attractive I am," Loki quips back, an easy grin already on his face. He barely looks away from his phone. 

"Unnecessary. I could never forget." 

Thor disrobes himself of all his Asgardian formalities like his cape and his various armor, lets it fall to the ground wherever gravity wants it to. He crawls up the bed and takes Loki's phone away from him, chucks it to the end of the bed, then locks his eyes onto Loki's. Thor's expression is harsh, possessive, yet warm all at the same time. 

"I came home with the intention of falling asleep, but it seems as if you have already planned my night, doesn't it?" Thor says. Loki smirks, ducks his eyes to look at Thor's already straining crotch. Thor grips the back of Loki's neck in his palm, pulls their lips together, and that is when Loki is eager to show his arousal to Thor. He kisses back intensely, slides his tongue in to meet Thor's. He is in the best position to hump Thor's massive thigh, and it already feels amazing. Thor's hands move down to the small of Loki's back and he grips the cloth, feels the texture on his fingertips. 

"Where did you get this exquisite gown?" Thor asks, breathing heavily after breaking away from Loki's lips. 

"A sex shop, of course. If you would ever go with me again," Loki says pointedly, "you could pick out an outfit for me. Or better yet, a toy." 

Thor blushes, looks away from Loki. "I do not want my photo in the media again. That was embarrassing." 

"All water under the bridge," Loki says. He lays his hand flat against Thor's chest and pushes down. Thor lets him do it until his head is at the end of the bed, only slightly over the edge. 

He does not respond to Loki, but he couldn't even think of a response if he truly wanted while Loki straddles his hips with only a thin layer of fabric preventing him from being naked. Loki rubs their clothed cocks together, his hands grasping Thor's defined pecks. Thor can feel Loki's sharp nails through his clothes.

Loki's voice is breathy, almost a whisper against Thor's lips, as he talks next, "I'm going to keep my clothes on. You are going to keep yours on. Sometimes the most fun is with the most resistance," he says slyly. He traces his own soft lips against Thor's now burning dry ones. 

Somewhere in some part of his brain not dominated by his arousal right now is the thought that what Loki just said is the perfect descriptor for his entire personality. Loki grinds down, grips Thor's biceps. Thor takes Loki's own in his thick hands and helps Loki keep his balance, but he also does it to give him a sense of control. He knows Loki completely owns him right now, but the feeling of control is welcome. 

Loki leans back down and captures Thor into a kiss, lifts his hips up so they aren't against Thor's anymore. Thor desperately humps the air but all it succeeds to do is rub his erection against his pants. 

Loki lets go of his lips and breathes heavily against them. His breath smells like mint, Thor's favorite Midgardian smell. 

"Compliment my makeup," Loki demands. Thor bites Loki's lip, smears the red lipstick he wears. 

"It's gorgeous. Sexy. Perfect," Thor says, his voice so low in his throat that it is a growl. 

"I contoured. Just for you." 

Loki's hips fall back onto Thor's as he attacks Thor's neck with violent kisses and marks. 

"I do not know what contouring is, but thank you," Thor replies. 

"My cheekbones are as sharp as my dagger." 

"No need for makeup for that to be true." 

Loki grins, lightly bites Thor's neck. He pulls Thor's shirt down, does not care that he is stretching out the fabric, and he nips at Thor's well-defined collarbone. 

Thor's hands find the small of Loki's back and he takes the chance to shove their hips so close together that he can feel the entire outline of Loki's cock. Loki's erection is straining against the fabric, and Thor is sure it is wet with precum, but he cannot feel that through his own clothes. He wants to feel it, wants to taste it, make Loki taste it. 

He grinds into Loki as hard as he can. Loki moans and Thor can feel the vibrations on his collarbone. Thor's stomach is burning hot already, but Loki has always been able to make him feel insanely aroused and sensitive no matter the situation. Loki can tell Thor's sensitivity by the way Thor jerks his hips into Loki, without rhythm and with a desperate push into it. 

Little moans leave Thor, and his breath is hard to catch as he thrusts to create more friction with Loki. Loki takes the palm of his hand and presses it hard against Thor's crotch, moves it around with great force. Thor's moans are slightly louder and his jerking hips slightly stronger. 

"So gorgeous, Thor. Absolutely stunning. I can't believe you're mine. The god of thunder, the righteous god of thunder," the word righteous flows from his tongue slowly, emphasizing the absolute flifthiness it holds in the context. 

"All yours," Thor responds. "I'll only ever be yours." Loki grins and gives Thor a sweet kiss with a closed mouth. 

"Correct."

**Author's Note:**

> The end is abrupt and that's cause this took me over a month to write for no reason at all and i wanted to get an update out to remind you guys i exist and im alive


End file.
